


Here. Alive. Safe.

by PeaceLilies



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane was loath to move from his position; afraid that rolling over might jostle the bed and wake Ty. It was a silly thought really. Out of the two of them, Ty would sleep on; where Zane had the tendency to twitch himself awake by accident. Any movement wouldn’t bother Ty. He had looked so tired and worn though, and Zane wanted him to have the most peaceful sleep he could get now that he was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here. Alive. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote because of feelings. I don't own the characters...I'm just a fan.  
> *French Edit thanks to Ophélie :)

Zane was loath to move from his position; afraid that rolling over might jostle the bed and wake Ty. It was a silly thought really. Out of the two of them, Ty would sleep on; where Zane had the tendency to twitch himself awake by accident. Any movement wouldn’t bother Ty. He had looked so tired and worn though, and Zane wanted him to have the most peaceful sleep he could get now that he was home.

But he wanted to look at him. He wanted to watch that beautiful, familiar face in repose and rememorize every detail. He wanted to take him all in again…say a very silent, very intimate prayer to whatever higher being there was in thanks for bringing the love of his life back to him.

He hadn’t even given himself time to process anything. Not in the way he needed to.

They’d embraced for what had felt like hours in the airport, just holding each other and breathing. They’d kissed then, simple and reaffirming. Held hands as they left the airport and all the way back to the row house. They’d talked a little. Made love…a lot. They’d skipped dinner. Zane wasn’t even hungry. He’d just wanted Ty. They’d cuddled so close, murmuring sweet, painful nothings until Zane had coaxed Ty into sleep.

And here they were.

Ty had been home for almost ten hours now…and all Zane wanted to do was look at him. He sighed, soft and slow, letting his fingers drift very gently over the knuckles of Ty’s hand that rested loosely against his belly. He rolled over carefully, holding his breath and peeked an eye open when he had turned. Ty just grunted, flexed his arm around Zane and stilled again.

Zane breathed.

He opened the other eye, relaxing slowly. He moved his arm from around Ty to rest his palm gingerly on his chest, over his heart, feeling his heart beat under his hand.

He was here. He was alive. He was safe.

Zane’s stomach was full of butterflies. He had dreamt about this for…ages it felt like. It still felt like a dream. Their space smelt like Ty again…like fresh sheets and Ty and sex.  
Ty was gorgeous…painfully so. Zane colored, cheeks warming and he would have been massively turned on if he wasn’t completely gobsmacked by having that beautiful face so close to his. To have Ty breathing the same air as him again.

He watched his sleeping face. Ty looked tired even as he slept…but relaxed. His brows weren’t furrowed; his full lips parted just slightly, long eyelashes lying against tanned cheeks. He was scruffy, his hair longer and disheveled. Zane’s heart skipped a few beats. Ty was the most stunning thing in the world.

It overwhelmed him. All those months of pent up emotion started bubbling to the surface; all the worrying and fear and trepidation. They were gone now.

Zane reached up to brush his knuckles gently against Ty’s cheek, staring. Ty grunted and made a huffing sound. His body tensed a little, rigid. It took a few moments, and then Zane felt his body stretch, before hazel eyes blinked open and looked at him.

Ty went from peaceful and sleepy to concerned and awake in three seconds flat, his face morphing as he looked back at Zane.

“What’s wrong…?” he asked softly, retracting his arm to swipe a thumb against Zane’s cheek.

“What…?” Zane replied, barely able to find his voice, eyes dipping closed at the warm contact of Ty’s finger.

“Zane…you’re crying…” Ty pointed out, voice laced with worry. Zane blinked and then smiled, shaking his head and sniffed, the wetness of his cheeks and blurriness of his vision finally registering with Ty’s words.

“I’m just…I’m happy…” he mumbled, opening his eyes and blinking away the tears as best he could. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, “you’re here. You’re home.”  
Ty’s lips were pressed together tightly and he nodded, wiping his fingers against Zane’s cheeks but the tears kept coming.

“Zane…”

He waved his hand a little, huffing and chuckling wetly, reaching out and gently taking Ty’s hand, kissing his palm and his fingers, resting it against his cheek. He sighed, relaxing.  
“All those months…it was only a matter of time until it all got out…” he said, “’m alright…”

Ty watched him, brows furrowed, palm curved around Zane’s cheek, and thumb stroking his skin. Zane sat up, leaning over to kiss at his brows and all over the rest of his face, tears following in his wake.

“I love you…I love you…” he mumbled against Ty’s lips as he kissed him and Ty’s hands fisted in his mussed, curly hair.

“I love you,” Ty whispered back, “I love you, Zane…”

Zane pulled back, sighing, letting their foreheads rest together for a long moment before he reluctantly extracted himself from Ty’s arms. He leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed some tissues from the box there. He sat back against the headboard, pulling his knees up and wiped at his eyes, sniffling.

“Jesus…” he huffed, blowing his nose. Ty sat up, resting his hands on Zane’s knees and watched him carefully. He opened his mouth to say something but Zane shook his head.  
“Don’t you dare, Beaumont,” he warned, tears starting up again, “don’t you dare say you’re sorry.”

Ty bit his bottom lip, pursing both lips together firmly. Zane rested his hands on top of Ty’s, holding them, looking at him.

“This is who you are, Ty. I signed up for this. It was hard as hell…and I hated it. But I love you. You’re worth it, baby…” he said, squeezing his hands, “I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”  
Ty sighed, breath hitching a little and his eyes had gone glassy, too.

“Darlin’…” he murmured plaintively. His chest had gone tight and warm. The reassurance in those words, the solidity of them…they went right to Ty’s core.

Zane chuckled, slightly pained, and tugged Ty close to him, flattening his legs out. Ty straddled his hips, settling down against Zane and wrapped his arms under Zane’s, palms resting flat on his back, face buried in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Zane rubbed his back, turning his face into Ty’s hair and breathed him in, pressing kisses to whatever of Ty that he could get to. Ty’s breath shuttered and stuttered against Zane’s skin…but he didn’t make a sound. He pressed small kisses to Zane’s neck and shoulder, rubbing his nose against his skin in-between kisses.

They held each other for a while, quietly breathing.

Ty pulled back, looking at Zane intently. Tear tracks marked his cheeks, but his eyes were clear. He cupped his hands carefully around his lover’s face, holding him gently.

"Tu es mon cœur. Mon âme. Je t'aime avec tout ce que je suis,” he said, staring into Zane’s bottomless obsidian eyes. Zane smiled, eyes sparkling.

“Damnit, Ty…I love it when you do that,” he said, a laugh in his voice. His fingers spread out against Ty’s back, holding him firmly, possessive…yet gentle. Ty smiled a little and nodded, leaning in to kiss Zane’s forehead, down between his eyes, his nose, kissing his top lip…brushing their mouths together gently.

“I know,” Ty murmured, pulling away a little, watching Zane through his lashes, still smiling.

“What does it mean?” Zane asked. Ty just smiled wider, his hands trailing from Zane’s face, down his neck, resting on his shoulders. He winked and said nothing.  
Zane quirked a brow.

“So that’s how you’re going to play it?”

Ty nodded and hummed. He sat up a little straighter, wrapping his arms around Zane’s neck and wiggled against him enticingly. Zane smiled, pulling Ty closer and lifting his hips in response, leaning closer to brush and lick his lips teasingly.

“You could be telling me how to make scrambled eggs for all I know…it’s still sexy as hell…” he murmured. Ty laughed the carefree, boyish laugh that Zane felt he hadn’t heard in years. It was beautiful…and sent a shockwave of warmth right to his dick.

“Good to know,” Ty chuckled, biting at Zane’s bottom lip. His smile showed his dimples and Zane cooed at him, nuzzling the right dimple tenderly. The noise and gesture surprised Ty and he chuckled, running his hands into Zane’s hair and tugging a little, wrapping a few curls around his fingers.

“I’m gonna bang you…and then make you breakfast,” Zane purred, fingers sliding down Ty’s back to grab his ass and squeeze. Ty smiled wickedly, rolling his hips and pressing into Zane’s hands, laughing. He moaned purposefully.

“Bang me…? Really, Zane?” he replied, tugging Zane’s head back to kiss him aggressively, possessively, “t’s a good thing you’re fucking pretty…and that you’re gonna make me breakfast…”

Zane smiled, chuckling and shrugging.

“You love me…” he replied, rolling his hips back up against Ty’s. Ty hummed, nodding and kissing him again.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” he replied, smiling and rubbing his ass against Zane’s dick. He moaned again, smiling wider and closed his eyes, head tilted back a little as he moaned.

Zane leaned forward, spreading his legs a little to give himself more leverage to move back against Ty and bit at his neck, leaving a mark. Ty sighed, his fingers clutching to Zane’s hair. It was just another bruise to add to the many from the night before.

“How do you want it?” Zane asked, bumping his nose against Ty’s chin. Ty looked down, eyes half-lidded. It was so easy to get lost in it after so many months.

“Like this,” he replied, pressing their foreheads together and moving in a more rhythmic way so Zane could match him, “I want to hold you…I want to be held…”

His eyes stayed on Zane’s, expressing more emotion than words ever could. Zane’s dark eyes only got darker and he nodded in understanding, his hands curving around Ty’s waist to keep him close for a quiet moment before he tilted his head and delved into a deep kiss.

Ty sighed harshly out his nose, hands sliding out of Zane’s hair to clutch at his shoulders, his arms, down his chest and back over his shoulders to his back. The kiss was wet and sloppy and perfect, Zane moaned desperately, pulling Ty closer by his ass, spreading his cheeks with his hands and sliding both index fingers between.

“C’mon baby,” he purred and Ty smiled against his lips, nipping at him, “you need prep?”

Ty shook his head, smiling. “I’m good.”

He reached for the tube of lube buried in the comforter and Zane took the opportunity to kiss at his chest, leaving little bites, too. Ty hissed, straightening out, a smile on his face. He winked at Zane, lifting off his lap and uncapping the lube.

“God you’re so sexy,” Zane almost whined, leaning back on his elbows to watch the sight of Ty lubing him up. He moaned, letting his head roll back.

“Keep your hands on me,” Ty growled and Zane looked back at him, lips curving up at the corners and obeyed. He rested one hand on Ty’s hip, the other on his cock, thumb rubbing over his head, just as he liked it. Ty moaned, earnestly, head tilting to the side, eyelids fluttering, hips bucking into Zane’s fist.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Zane sighed, to be sure. Despite their foray last night…it had been months since they’d had sex.

Ty touched Zane’s cheek softly, brushing his thumb under his eye. “I’m sure, baby…”

Zane nodded and groaned as Ty jerked him a few times and let go. He copied the motion and got the same reaction from Ty. Zane smiled.

“Oh fuck…” Ty sighed happily. He tossed the lube aside and beckoned to Zane, who sat up again. Ty put his hands on his shoulders to brace, then let go with one hand to position him just right. He started to sit, working Zane’s dick into him with practiced ease.

Zane pressed close to Ty, hands grabbing his ass again, holding him, and trapping his dick between them to offer some friction.

“God…yes,” he sighed as Ty fully seated himself. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and Ty was looking like the cat that ate the canary. Zane’s pupil’s dilated. He was going to be in for quite a ride.

“Thought about this…every day,” Ty murmured, lifting himself up from Zane’s lap and then sitting down again. Zane moved his hands to Ty’s thighs, captivated by his face, feeling his muscles pull and strain and flex and relax as he moved.

“Thought about fucking you and being fucked…thought about your kisses and your hands,” he muttered, closing his eyes, arms wrapping tight around Zane and holding him close as he moved.

“God…shit…I thought about this. Doing this. Being close to you…I want you every way I can get you.”

Zane was enraptured, lips parted, hands roaming all over Ty as he moved, up and down, rolling his hips. He was breathing heavily, gasping a little, leaned in to kiss Ty deeply. Ty growled into the kiss, rocking his hips and Zane pressed his up, meeting him.

“I thought about your smile and your laugh and what you smell like…what it feels like to wake up to you…” Ty continued as they parted, his words coming out harsh and breathless. He watched Zane through half-lidded eyes, rocking his hips more, his cock rubbing against Zane’s belly. Zane pulled him closer, moving his hips more earnestly.

“Doll…” he moaned. Ty felt so damn good. Tight and warm, moving in just the right way. Ty let out a frustrated huff, moving up and down, rocking a little, Zane smashed their mouths together, delving his tongue into Ty’s mouth, ravishing him. He moved his hips, too, trying to find the perfect angle.

“Fuck yes! Zane!” Ty’s grip tightened around Zane and he pulled him closer. Zane smiled, pleased to have finally found Ty’s prostate. Their movements became more frenzied, desperate, and harsh. Ty moved with reckless abandon, the noises coming out his mouth gaining in volume.

“C’mon, doll,” Zane urged, reaching between them to pump Ty’s cock,”I’ve been waiting for this. Dreaming about it. Come all over me, baby. Make a mess.”

Ty opened his eyes and gave Zane a cheeky smile. It only added fuel to the fire and Zane pulled Ty as close as he could, squeezing his ass and kissing him desperately.

Ty made a barrage of noises against his mouth, holding tight enough to Zane’s arms to bruise, moving his body in a frenzy.

“Yes, yes…oh fuck…yes,” he chanted when they parted, his forehead pressed to Zane’s. Zane could see it coming a mile away and smirked, pressing his thumb against Ty’s dick just so. Hazel eyes rolled back and Ty’s whole body went tense and tight, stuttering. He gasped Zane’s name as he came all over Zane’s hand and both their stomachs, making a mess. He still moved his hips and Zane worked him through his orgasm.

It didn’t take him much longer, the way Ty constricted around him as he came was too perfect and Zane gasped and moaned helplessly against Ty’s grinning mouth.  
Zane flopped backward, taking Ty with him. Ty sprawled on top of him, both panting, limp and spent. They were both sticky…and neither cared.

“I love you,” Ty sighed, rubbing his thumb against Zane’s collarbone. Zane smiled and hummed, his fingertips caressing Ty’s back and waist.

“I love you, too,” he replied, looking down at Ty. Ty looked back, smiling softly, leaning up to meet Zane in a kiss. They languished together for a few long moments before Ty got up, moaning sadly as he pulled Zane out, and rolled out of bed. He ran his hands through the spunk on his belly, chuckling as more trailed down his thigh.

“I’m gonna shower…and then I want breakfast, I’m starving,” he told Zane, smiling at him. Zane chuckled and stretched, smiling back, eyes following the lean, cut profile of his lover at the end of the bed.

“Slave driver,” he mumbled, eying Ty’s ass, and Ty gave a sarcastic ‘Ha!’ as he headed to the bathroom. Zane followed.

They took their time in the shower, using the occasion to sort of just bask and be together rather than wash up. There still wasn’t much talking…but it simply seemed like there just wasn’t time for words yet. Every time Ty looked into Zane’s eyes…he knew they were on the same page…and something deep within him finally settled.

Relatively dressed, they both headed to the kitchen, holding hands.

“What would you like?” Zane asked, kissing Ty’s cheek and leaving him to sit at the table while he put on some coffee and opened the fridge.

Ty hummed, looking around the kitchen, slowing reminding himself that he was home. Normalcy needed to resume to the best of his ability.

“French toast and eggs,” he finally said, smiling and watching Zane’s ass as he rummaged around in the fridge. God…he had really missed that sight. His lover had forgone a shirt, leaving his scarred, muscular back exposed and Ty just stared. He loved Zane’s back…and his shoulders…and those trim hips. He leaned both elbows on the table and rested his face on his palms, sighing…and gave the most obnoxious wolf whistle he could.

Zane turned, the egg carton, milk and syrup in his arms. He arched an eyebrow at Ty and gave him ‘the look’. Arched eyebrow, flat eyes, relaxed face, and firm set of the mouth. Zane could be so sassy without even saying a word. Ty smiled a shit eating smile in return and Zane shook his head.

“I feel so objectified,” he bemoaned, grabbing a pan and a few other items, setting up shop on the counter and stove.

Zane had told Ty about his experimenting in cooking while Ty had been in New Orleans. They had made dinner together the night Ty had gotten his orders. It was interesting to watch Zane work; see how the cooking fit so well with his analytical mind. Every measurement was perfect, each item cooked for the perfect amount of time, each spice added for just the perfect taste. He could have been a culinary genius, Ty was sure…but he made an absolute mess.

“Cave man,” Ty grumbled, unable to sit still and cleaning up the mess that Zane was leaving behind.

“Hey. I kept the house pretty perfect while you were gone,” he said, flipping the French toast. Ty snorted as he wiped down the counter.  
“Yeah…and now that I’m back…those good habits will go down the drain…”

Zane rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Give me some credit here,” he argued. He had missed the banter. Ty threw his hands up after tossing out the paper towel he had been using.

“Fine, fine. I’ll give this to you. But just this…because you’re making me breakfast,” he said begrudgingly. Zane smiled brilliantly at him and chuckled.

“Thank you,” he said, going back to the food. Ty just sighed, defeated and rubbed the back of his neck. The food smelt amazing…and he was almost salivating. He came up behind Zane, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning against his back, head resting just above his shoulder blades.

He felt and heard Zane’s deep hum, his warm hand resting over one of Ty’s.

“Thank you,” Ty said against his skin, the words pregnant with meaning. Zane curled his fingers around Ty’s and gently squeezed.

“I would do anything for you,” he replied softly, seriously. Ty’s eyes stung with tears and he nodded, leaving little kisses along Zane’s shoulders.

“I know, Zane,” Ty murmured, “I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tu es mon cœur. Mon âme. Je t'aime avec tout ce que je suis = You are my heart. My soul. I love you with everything I am


End file.
